lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Ajira Flight 316 survivors
.}} The survivors of Ajira Flight 316 crashed on the Hydra Island in 2007. During an emergency landing, the aircraft overran the tiny runway on Hydra Island. The plane took off from Los Angeles, California heading to Guam. The plane headed to its destination with an unknown number of passengers, including five of the Oceanic Six and Ben Linus, with at least 3 flight attendants, and pilot Frank Lapidus. The co-pilot was impaled by a tree branch and was killed on impact. Caesar reported that several people "disappeared" and all other passengers were accounted for and also there were some who were injured, at least 3, who are in the makeshift hospital in the Hydra station. It is known that those who disappeared arrived to the main island in 1977. Ilana and her followers have taken up leadership after Caesar was shot and possibly killed; they knocked out and tied up Frank. Bram and his men were killed by The Man in Black's smoke form inside the foot of the statue. Some (possibly all) of the remaining passengers at the beach camp were killed. It is unknown who they were killed by. Ilana died after her mishandling of dynamite caused it to explode, killing her instantly. Sayid and Sun lost their lives on board Widmore's submarine when The Man in Black smuggled a bomb inside. Jack died after defeating The Man in Black and re-lighting The Source. The only survivors still alive at the end of the series are Ben, Frank, Hurley and Kate, and the only survivors still on The Island are Ben and Hurley, as Frank and Kate escaped from The Island after repairing the Ajira flight that brought them back. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Status | Section | Faction | Roles and Relationships |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Prominent, Alive. Remained on The Island as Protector. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group, Jacob's group | Recreational facilitator. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Benjamin Linus | Prominent, Alive. Remained on The Island to assist Hurley. | Front | Jacob's bodyguards | Ex-leader of the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Kate Austen | Prominent, Alive. Escaped from The Island on the repaired plane. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group, The Man in Black's group | Tracker. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Frank Lapidus | Prominent, Alive. Escaped from The Island on the repaired plane. | Cockpit | Ajira Airways, Jacob's bodyguards. | Pilot on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jack Shephard | Prominent, Deceased. Killed after fighting The Man in Black and re-lighting The Source. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group, Jacob's group | Doctor and surgeon; island physician; half-brother of Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sayid Jarrah | Prominent, Deceased. Killed when carrying The Man in Black's bomb away from his friends on the submarine. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group, The Man in Black's group | Man of many talents. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sun-Hwa Kwon | Prominent, Deceased. Killed after becoming trapped on the sinking submarine. | Front | Oceanic 6, Jacob's bodyguards | Wife of Jin-Soo Kwon; mother of Ji-Yeon Kwon |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ilana | Prominent, deceased. Died after mishandling dynamite. | Front | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Jacob's bodyguards | Jacob's ally; Sayid's escort |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jed | Minor,Deceased. Killed at the camp. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Roxanne | Minor, Deceased. Killed at the camp. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Background cast, Deceased. Killed under unknown curcumstances at the camp. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Flight attendant on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Background cast, Deceased. Killed under unknown circumstances at the camp. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Flight attendant on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Background cast, Deceased; one of the injured. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Background cast, Deceased; one of the injured. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Background cast, Deceased; one of the injured. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Rupa Krishnavani | Minor, Deceased. Died in crash or killed on the Hydra Island | Front | Ajira Airways | Flight attendant on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Caesar | Semi-Prominent, deceased. Shot by Ben with a shotgun at point blank range in . | Front | Flight 316 Survivor Camp | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Burnette | Minor, deceased. Killed by the monster. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Jacob's bodyguards | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Wolfe | Minor, deceased. Killed by the monster. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Jacob's bodyguards | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Salinger | Minor, deceased. Killed by the monster. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Jacob's bodyguards | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Bram | Prominent, deceased. Killed by the monster. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Jacob's bodyguards | Jacob's ally |} es:Lista de supervivientes del vuelo 316 de Ajira Airways he:רשימת ניצולי טיסת אג'ירה 316 ru:Список выживших с рейса Аджира 316 Ajira Flight 316 survivors Ajira Flight 316 survivors Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters